Two Hearts and YouTube - A CaptainSparklez Fanfiction
by VintageZebra
Summary: Chloe Statefield has finally escaped her devastating past, and is now pursuing her relationship with the one and only CaptainSparklez. She and Jordan have faced many bumps in their relationship that challenge the strength of their love for one another, but there are many more to come. A sequel to "When Can I See You Again - A CaptainSparklez Fanfiction". ON HIATUS UNTIL MID-WINTER.
1. Chapter 1

_Chloe's POV_

I woke up some time later in Jordan's bed. It was two in the morning, and I was wide awake. Stupid jet lag. So I just watched Jordan sleep. Now, in most books I have read, the guy normally watches the girl sleep. But I think that girls can watch guys sleep too, because girls can be just as stalker-ish as guys. But I managed to fall asleep once again, and woke up at eight in the morning to the sound of Jordan getting out of bed.

"Morning" I yawned as I stretched out of the bed. Jordan was changing his shirt. And we all know what that means. I am going to try to make him as uncomfortable as possible.

So I kept glancing at his chest then back up to his face, all while smirking. Jordan's face started to blush violently.

"Why do you do this to me, Chloe?" He sighed as he wrapped his arms around me after he put a black shirt on. I smiled up at him.

"Because that is my single purpose in life. To make Jordan Maron as socially uncomfortable as possible." I laughed. He smiled as he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Have I told you the spectacular news that changes our lives yet?" Jordan asked me, leaning his forehead against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pressed against the wall. I was very confused. What news? Jordan's smile widened.

"You get to stay in Santa Barbara" he whispered to me. I felt a large smile form on my face, and I pressed my lips against his.

"How?" I asked when we broke the kiss apart. Jordan had a slight smirk on his face.

"When you fell asleep on the couch last night, your mom came here to find you, and I sort of went on a rant on how much I missed you, and love you. I guess your mom wanted you to stay away from me, because according to her, she didn't want to see someone else with her baby girl. But after my speech, she told me she trusted me and was glad I was in your life, so now, you can stay with me" Jordan finished. I was speechless. My own very mom, listened to Jordan, and is actually happy for me? This is something I never saw coming. I felt Jordan press his lips against mine again, and I kissed him back happily.

Later, I got dressed and had a shower quickly so I could meet up with Lynn about the Bridesmade dresses. I was very eager to even get a glimpse at them. For my outfit today, I choose to wear my glasses, actually, Jordan forced me to wear my glasses, or he would shave his stubble. And my list of priorities say that his stubble his more important than wearing contacts, so I decided to wear my glasses. Then I wore my green military style jacket with a creamy white dress, and leather sandals. I also curled my hair and left it down.

I left the apartment, realizing that I was in his apartment, not my own, so I went to check on my family. I walked into my place, to find my mom watching Netflix that Jordan and I share, and Steven playing on his laptop. I have such a socialable family. I then told my mom that I was going to see Lynn with Jordan, and probably wouldn't be back until late. She shrugged and then Jordan and I left.

The wedding was taking place near the community center was that Jordan and I took our cooking lessons in. Actually, more like cooking lesson. It was sad because I missed the engagement party because I was still in Britain, but at least I got to be at the wedding for Lynn. All of the guys who were dragged to come to this shopping spree for dresses all sort of hung out together, and I couldn't help but to notice that Mitch (bajancanadian) was here.

"Are you two dating?" I whispered to Andrea, who was gazing over at Mitch as I spoke.

"Yeah, but please don't tell anyone, I don't really want the fangirls knowing. They are kinda crazy sometimes." she said. I promised I wouldn't tell a soul.

Lynn then waltzed into the room with large bags in her hands.

"I think I have something all of you would like to see!" She taunted us, while waving the bags around. I glanced over at Ally as Lynn pulled the dresses out of the bags. She seemed excited to see the dress, but not eager to wear it. She isn't really a dress person.

Then I saw the Bridesmade dress. It was such a beautiful dress. It had a strappless top, and the same lavender sparkles (A/N I am do tempted to write a 'z' instead of a 's' at the end of sparkles. You know you are a fangirl when you do that!) throughout the entire dress. The dress was also knee-length, like most bridesmade dresses.

"That's amazing Lynn!" I exclaimed. She smiled proudly as she passed the dresses around.

"Go try them on! All of you!" She ushured (A/N pun not intended, but it is awesome that it did happen!) us to the change rooms to try on the dresses. When I managed to put the dress on, I slowly walked out of my change room. Apparently the other girls weren't dressed yet, and Lynn was also trying on her wedding dress, so it was just Jordan standing there.

"Where are the other guys?" I asked him. He smiled.

"They all went to buy some lunch, but I said I'd rather stay here, with my gorgeous girlfriend." He told me, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm glad that my handsome boyfriend also thinks the same thing about me." I replied, and kissed him on the cheek.

Then the other girls walked out of their change rooms. They were stunning. Each dress was the same style, but it fit everyone perfectly. Lynn did an outstanding job on dress shopping. Then Lynn came out of her change room. She was so pretty in her wedding dress. It was white, with a lace overlay flowing down the bottom. It was perfect on her.

"Do you guys like your dresses?" She asked. I nodded, and so did the other girls. We all looked spectacular, and I think Jordan agreed, because he couldn't take his eyes off me. Then we all got changed into our regular outfits. Lynn wanted us all to go shoe shopping. I gladly agreed to this idea.

"Why do girls like shoes? Nobody really notices them." Jordan said. I shook my head at him.

"Other girls notice, and that is a big deal!" I exclaimed. Jordan shook his head back at me in return.

"Well if girls didn't like shoes, none of this would happen in the first place." He argued his point back at me. It kinda did make sense, though.

"I guess you win this, Jordan." I told him. He smirked.

"What does the winner get?" He asked me. I smiled and pecked his cheek.

"A kiss." I replied after. He raised his eyebrow.

"I think you missed." He informed me. So I kissed his warm lips.

"Better?" I questioned him. He nodded quite happily and smiled, which brought a smile to my face.

"Are you done yet, lovebirds? We need to try on shoes!" Ally laughed. I smiled and pulled Jordan into the shoe store with me.

After a excursion deep into the depths of the shoe store, all the bridesmaids found a pair of shoes that fit us perfectly. We all bought a pair of silver flats, and they weren't even that much money compared to other shoes we saw.

By the time Jordan and I made it home, we were exhausted. I didn't even say goodnight to my mom, who was sleeping in my apartment once again tonight. I just texted Steven saying that Jordan and I made it home safely. Since I only had a two bedroom apartment, I stayed at Jordan's place until my mom and Steven left, which is hopefully sooner than later. And most likely after the wedding is done.

I changed into my pajamas and climbed into Jordan's warm bed.

"Goodnight Jordan. I love you." I whispered to him. He rolled over in the bed so he could see me.

"Goodnight Chloe, I love you too." He whispered back. I quickly fell asleep in his warm embrace.

**So that is the first chapter of the sequel! :) I think I even have a plotline this time, so I am not winging it like last time! So if you could follow and favourite this story if you enjoyed that would be super awesome :) Also, please leave a review of what you think of it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chloe's POV_

I woke up the next morning bright and early before anyone else was up. I had the day to record videos for YouTube. So I quickly got dressed and grabbed my laptop to see my channel statistics. I had just over seven-hundred thousand subscribers, and the number was increasing steadily each day.

Then I skyped Andrea and Ally to see if they wanted to play Minecraft with me. Andrea picked up the Skype call first.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" She whined and tried to keep a straight face, but she ended up laughing.

"I need to record stuff for YouTube because I am running short on videos." I informed her. She reluctantly agreed and started up Minecraft.

Then Ally picked up the call.

"Chloe you are crazy for skyping so early in the morning!" She exclaimed.

"Guys, it is eight in the morning, since when is this so early in the morning to wake up?" I laughed at both of them. They also started to laugh.

"Since we finished school. That is when." Ally told me while laughing. We played minecraft for a little while. Actually more like two straight hours.

_Jordan's POV_

I woke up to Chloe's laughter, which is definitely a nice sound to wake up to. I put a shirt on and decided to scare Chloe. I am such a mean boyfriend.

I walked into my recording room where she was playing games with her friends. She had her noise cancelling earbuds in, so she wasn't able to hear me sneak up on her.

"Boo!" I yelled and grabbed her shoulders. She jumped and let out a small scream. Then she burst into a fit of laughter.

"God dammit Jordan!" She said through her laughter as she took out her earbuds. She put the Skype call on speaker.

"Hi Jordan!" Called out Ally through Chloe's computer speakers. Andrea also greeted me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and waved through the camera. Chloe was still trying to catch her breath from the mix of shock and laughter.

"I can't believe you did that, Jordan!" She exclaimed and pushed my shoulder.

"I needed to. It was my job." I tried to reason with her with a straight face. But my face probably turned out all derpy instead. This caused Chloe to laugh again.

Then she showed me how proud she was of her build of my logo on their server they were playing on.

"Do you like it?" She asked me. She reminded me a bit like of a child asking their parents if they liked their drawings.

"I love it." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Are you able to record some survival games today?" She asked me as I was about to walk away.

"Sure, maybe in half an hour. I just need to get myself ready." I told her.

Like I had promised, half an hour later I was playing survival games with Chloe. She knew the basics of the survival games, and she is now able to actually win without my help.

Because we didn't want anyone to know who we were, we changed our usernames like most times we play survival games. Chloe came up with this brilliant idea that we should change each other's username, then no matter what the name was, we had to use it for a game. 'Chloekinz' was replaced by 'your-boi', and 'Captainsparklez' was replaced by 'Baby-Bugga-Boo'.

Chloe burst into laughter after she typed my name. At first I didn't know what was so funny at first, then when I saw what my name was for the game, I started laughing too.

"Really, Chloe?" I asked as she was laughing at me. She nodded her head in response because she couldn't get any words out over her laughter. The comments for this video are going to be painful.

We recorded a couple games, and I won all except for the last one. Chloe actually beat me for once.

"I AM THE FREAKING CHAMPION AND DON'T YOU TRY DENYING IT!" Chloe yelled and victory fist-pumped the air. She got excited very quickly about this.

"Hey Jordan? Guess what? It is not your boi, it is your gurl!" Chloe continued to laugh. I couldn't believe a girl beat me at survival games. This was really bad. I need to step up my game.

"Do I have to upload this video?" I begged Chloe. She nodded violently and continued with her happy dance. I gave a short outro for the video and stopped the recording.

"I think I will call this video 'CaptainSparklez loses his legacy to a girl'!" Chloe exclaimed as she started to render her footage on her laptop beside me. I rolled my eyes and continued to work on my video. She continued to hum happily to herself as she worked on her editing. It was cute to see her so happy like this.

After an hour of editing footage, Chloe and I took turns playing Grand Theft Auto 5. We even live-streamed the entire event. Chloe was hilarious when she played because she would yell "sorry" at telephone poles and other non-living things if she hit them. Then she would laugh if she hit a car or person. It was a ball playing with her and she looked like she enjoyed it thoroughly, even though she failed miserably at completing missions.

I on the other hand, did fairly well at the missions. I successfully stole the biogotti and a 747 plane. Overall, it was a good game.

**Well, there is the second chapter for you lovely story readers :) Speaking of story readers, I have a special one I want to mention! I want to thank Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan for making me the cover art and making up the story title! They are both super duper awesome! And, I have a little suprise for you... I am doing a collab story with GeetikaSharma7! It will be published on WattPad under our shared account 'VintageSharma'. But that doesn't mean that I will be taking time away from writing this story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chloe's POV_

The wedding was less than a week away, and Lynn was freaking out. She was really stressed out, and me being the maid of honor, I had to comfort her. In my past, I have been awful at comforting people, but I will give it my best shot.

And currently, Lynn was having a meltdown over the catering. Apparently they got double booked and bailed out on Lynn's wedding because someone else's was more important.

"The wedding won't be the same without their catering!" Lynn sobbed into my shoulder. I rubbed her back and told her we would find someone else, but I didn't know who we would find in such a short amount of time.

After an hour of back-rubbing, comforting, and chocolate-eating, Lynn felt a little better.

"Thanks so much for everything, Chloe." Lynn told me. She then hugged me quickly and left Jordan's apartment. Speaking of Jordan, he was hiding from Lynn and I in his recording studio because he hates girls crying. He always got teary-eyed when girls around him cried over something that means a lot to them. I thought it was really sweet that he did that, but his friends thought he was a wimp. And so did he.

"Jordan, Lynn is gone now!" I informed him. He slowly opened his studio door and welcomed me in. I sat down on his lap as he showed me a new build on the personal minecraft server that we played on a while ago with Mark and Nick.

After he finished, Steven invited himself into the apartment. Over the past week my mom and Steven were here, I stayed in Jordan's apartment, and my mom and Steven lived in my apartment.

"Mom wants to have a fancy dinner out tonight in two hours at some fancy restraunt I can't remember the name of," Steven began. I looked over at Jordan and he shrugged.

"She told me to tell you now because you take forever getting ready for this stuff." Steven finished, then left the apartment.

"You do always take forever, so I think you should go start getting ready so we aren't late." Jordan laughed and lightly kissed me. I got off his lap and went to go get ready for the so called 'fancy dinner'.

After an hour and a half of preparation, I was finally ready. I had on a peach dress and nude coloured shoes. I had on my infinity ring Jordan gave me too, but then again, I wore it every day. I didn't do much to my hair. I just left it down in its natural curls. My makeup wasn't over-the-top either. I had used more mascara than usual and I used a deeper colour lipstick, but that was the only difference.

Jordan came into the bathroom that I was preparing in later on. He had on a pair of jeans and a blazer. There wasn't much effort put into the outfit in the grand scheme of things, but he did try hard to look good.

"We leave in less than twenty minutes." Jordan informed me. Then he started to lather his face with shaving cream.

"Why are you shaving?" I asked him. Personally, I liked his stubble. But I don't like it when it gets too long. It was just the perfect length tonight, but he continued to shave anyways.

"Because I need to look nice for the 'fancy' dinner." He laughed. The next twenty minutes consisted of awkward silence because we were both trying to get ready in the relatively short time period. As soon as we both finished, my mom walked into the apartment.

"Time to go!" She exclaimed excitedly. She was dressed up in a black dress and black heels. It reminded me of Jordan, and how he only wears is black shirt.

Steven then walked in. He was dressed in a blue button-down shirt with black pants. I think my mom dressed him, but I won't mention anything.

We then left the apartment building to drive to the so called 'fancy restraunt'.

**There y'all go. It was quite a short chapter, but I promise that they will get longer later on when the story picks up :)**

**And btw, I have had a couple people asking me when I update. And I want to make it extremely clear that I update every two days. Sometimes I may be a day late, but I try for every other day.**

**Another thing is people have been warning me that Jordan has been reading fanfiction. I have one thing to say to those people. DO YOU THINK I LIVE UNDER A ROCK?! OF COURSE I KNOW JORDAN HAS BEEN READING FANFICTION!**

**And no, I don't care if he reads mine. Spam his Twitter, I don't really care any longer. He is bound to come across mine at some point.**

**I don't really have much to say now except for my usual sign-off thing. Don't forget to follow, favourite, and review! :)**


	4. Update: PLEASE READ

** This is not a chapter, but I need you to read this update. I have some important news to tell all my readers that affects my story and updating schedule. Although I love to write, I am not as committed as I was four months ago when I began to write.**

** I have some sort of sad news. So I am not putting this story on hiatus, because I have a ton of ideas for it, but I have been too busy to write. I have some personal things going on currently and they are taking up most of my time. I am really sorry, but this means that I won't be able to stick to my regular uploading schedule. I will try for at least twice a week from now on. Writing this story has not only been such an amazing experience that has improved my creative writing skills drastically, I have also made some new friends; le meilleur rose and GeetikaSharma7. I seriously don't know what I would do without you two sometimes. You both have made such a positive impact on my life, and I am grateful for every bit of it. I hope if one day that I am not able to continue writing this story that both of you could finish it for me.**

** On top of my already stressed out and insecure life, there have been some rude comments being posted on my story. I moderated most of them, but if you look at the most recent comment on 'When can I see you again', you will know what I mean. I am not upset that someone doesn't like my story, I am upset that he/she thinks I am copying Firegirl956. I would never copy someone else's work. She must have dedicated so much time into her story, and for someone to steal her ideas would be awful. I try to make my story as original as possible, and the plot never was intended to copy anyone's ideas. Just thinking that someone thinks about my story that way makes me feel sick. I respect all authors and would never steal somebody else's work.**

** So this is not goodbye, this is just a little update. I will continue writing, but I won't be posting as often. Not all people like my story, and I respect that. But please don't go saying I copied other authors work, because I most definitely did not. I want to thank every person who has read this story and continues to read my work.**


	5. Chapter 4

Hand-in-hand, Jordan and I walked to my mom's SUV. She loved her porche SUV, and to say the least, it was like another child to her.

Jordan and I sat in the back of the vehicle together, Steven sat in shotgun, and my mom drove. The car trip was uneventful like most car trips with my mom. All she does is complain about bad drivers, which gets old after a while.

We eventually hit downtown Santa Barbara, and we parked on the side of the road. My mom checked her phone like she was expecting a text message, and immediately after she took a glance at it a frown formed on her face.

"Of course he would do this." She mumbled and got out of the vehicle. Jordan glanced over at me like he thought I knew anything about this, but I didn't.

We got seated at the restraunt and ordered our drinks. My mom ordered a champaigne, Steven ordered a sprite, and Jordan and I both ordered a Shirly temple. My mom gave me a funny look like I choose the wrong drink or something. I really didn't care though, and she didn't say anything about it. She also ordered a beer, for probably my dad who most likely won't make an appearance.

"Your dad is coming in fifteen minutes, according to his last text message. We have some more or less depressing news for you kids." She said and emphasised 'kids' at the end like we were still age ten and under.

"What type of news?" Steven immediately responded. He had a worried look on his face, and I wouldn't doubt I did either. Jordan just looked plain confused and left out. I rubbed his arm, hoping it would make him feel a bit better, and he put his hand on my knee in return.

"We will talk about it when your dad gets here." My mom said, then checked her phone again. We all sat in silence until my dad made his grand appearance.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, traffic was awful." He said and sat down next to me. My mom pursed her lips at this.

"It wasn't bad, actually. It was just the ignorant drivers. You should have been here on time." She said to him quite rudely.

"Oh, Jordan. Nice to see you again." My dad said, ignoring my mom's last comment which was actually correct.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Statefield." Jordan replied.

"Just call me Jonathon, please." My dad insisted. We ordered our food and had some small talk for a bit. Mostly catching up with one another. Then Jordan excused himself and went to the washroom. This left just me and my family.

"Your father and I are having a divorce." My mom immediately said after Jordan left. I was in utter shock. I felt my jaw drop, but it didn't matter. I also starting crying, although I figured my parents would get I a divorce anyways. Recently there was tension between them, but I didn't want to believe they would actually do it.

"Why?" Steven asked for both me and him.

"Reasons you don't need to know. But until Steven turns eighteen, he will stay with me. Your dad will still be able to see him, but Steven won't live with him. And Jonathan is moving to England." My mom informed us.

Our food came, then Jordan came back. He must have noticed my tear stained face, and he rubbed my back to try and make me feel better. Throughout dinner we didn't speak at all and nobody brought up the divorce again.

Then when I had to say goodbye to my dad, I started to cry all over again. Although he hasn't done much for my family, he tried his hardest to remain in contact with us even with his work.

"I love you, Chloe. Don't you forget that." My dad whispered into my ear so no one except I could hear. He then kissed my cheek and got into his taxi. He waved goodbye to all of us as the taxi pulled away from the curb and drove out until it was out of sight.

It was around ten o'clock by the time we got back to our apartments. Once again, I slept at Jordan's place so my mom and Steven could sleep at mine.

"What happened while I was gone?" Jordan asked me. We were in his bed and were about to fall asleep.

"My parents are having a divorce." I said, but it was barely audible.

Before I could even register what happened, Jordan had brought me into his embrace.

"Don't worry, Chloe. It will all work out in the end." He whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek right where my dad also had kissed.

**I want to give a thanks to everyone who reviewed on the update. That was really kind of all of you, and every review made me smile and feel a bit better. I really appreciate all of the nice comments that were left.**


	6. Chapter 5 plus a letter to my hater :)

_Chloe's POV_

I woke up the next morning still in Jordan's embrace. He had held me with my head on his chest and his arm around my shoulder. Jordan was pretending to be asleep beside me. I knew he was pretending because if he was actually sleeping he would have been snoring, same as myself. But since we both snore, it doesn't matter much.

"Jordan..." I whispered softly to him and tried to get him to wake up from his fake slumber. But he kept his eyes clamped shut.

"Oh Jordan..." I said again higher pitched. He still didn't budge.

"Fine then. You leave me one last choice." I said, then when I was starting to get out of the bed, he pulled me back and kissed me. He didn't protest against it and kissed him back passionately. After a couple minutes, we broke apart and leaned our foreheads against another. We were both breathing heavily and staring into another's eyes. I always lost track of time staring into his eyes. He was definitely the most perfect person on this planet.

"I'm awake now." Jordan laughed and broke the silence. I laughed too.

"I love you Chloe, and I don't think I say it enough." He told me. I blush immediately.

"I love you too, and I probably don't say it enough either." I replied back to him. We then remained looking into one another's eyes. Again, I lost track of time. I then heard a knock on Jordan's door, then someone enter.

"Chloe! I wanted to remind you that we leave to prepare Lynn's wedding in..." My mom began, then she walked into Jordan's room.

"Chloe?" My mom asked me. She looked at me, who was lying on top of Jordan. I slowly and awkwardly got out if the bed and went to talk with my mom. Jordan also got out of the bed and left to go to his recording room.

"Chloe... What was that you were doing with Jordan? I thought we agreed that not until you are married are you allowed to-" she began, but I cut her off before she finish what she was about to say.

"No mom! We didn't do anything like that! Sheesh. I can't believe we are even having this conversation." I said looking down at my feet. Words cannot explain how weird this moment is.

"Alright then. Since we are clarified about that, back to the point. I want to remind you that in half an hour we are going to help prepare for Lynn's wedding that is tomorrow. Are you going to you going to be ready in time?" She asked me. I nodded and began to get ready. My mom then left to also prepare.

_Jordan's POV (before Chloe's mom came)_

I pretended to stay asleep so I could stay with Chloe. She was keeping me warm, and I don't want her to leave me.

"Jordan..." She whispered and tried to wake me up nicely. But there was no way I was giving in.

"Oh Jordan..." She continued to try and wake me up, but I still didn't want to move.

"Fine then. You leave me one last choice." She said and started to get up. But before she could leave I pulled her back down and kissed her. I was only intending for a quick kiss, but it most definitely wasn't a quick kiss by any standards.

Then once we broke apart I chuckled a bit.

"I'm awake now." I declared and she smiled in respnse.

Then Chloe started to stare into my eyes. While she did that, I stared at her face. She was beautiful, and I don't think she realizes how beautiful she really is.

"I love you, and I don't think I say it enough." I told her, and she started to turn a cute shade of pink.

"I love you too, and I probably don't say it enough either." She replied in a soft voice, unlike my own annoying deep morning voice. She continued to look into my eyes, and I studied her face. She had an oval shaped face, light brown eyes that sparkled (A/N hehe. Sparkled. Get it? I'm so punny. Never mind. I'm bad at jokes) in the light. Her nose was quite short and she had high cheekbones. In other words, she was perfect.

Then there was a knock at the door. Before we could respond, the person walked into my apartment.

"Chloe! I wanted to remind you that we leave to prepare Lynn's wedding in..." I heard Chloe's mom yell. Then she walked into my bedroom. At this point, Chloe was on top of me, and we were both under the covers of my bed. So it basically looked like we were doing something else.

"Chloe?" Her mom asked. Chloe then got out of the bed and walked over to speak with her mom. I also got out of the bed and went to check my YouTube stats. I gained another thousand subscribers. Ironically, also at that time my mom decided to call me.

"Jordan, I haven't spoken to you in a while. How has it been?" My mom asked me.

"Good, good. I have gained subscribers on YouTube, if you haven't noticed." I pointed out to her. She doesn't watch much of my YouTube videos, just the odd clip I show her and my animations.

"That's nice. I called because I wanted to have lunch tomorrow. Are you and your girlfriend available?" She asked me. She knows that I have a girlfriend, but she has never met Chloe. My mom will sometimes read my Twitter, and she makes it clear she does too so I don't post anything foolish on it. But I still post foolish stuff on it anyways.

"I am actually going to a wedding tomorrow, could we go maybe Sunday afternoon?" I replied. She agreed, and I would bring Chloe along with me.

The rest of the day was just setting up the wedding and we had a rehearsal dinner. Chloe told me it was semi-formal, and I had to wear something nice. I threw on a black shirt, blazer, and pants. Topping it all off with black shoes. I really need to get better formal wear.

Chloe looked amazing, as always. She had on a short blue dress and she didn't put on much makeup. I loved that she only put on minimal makeup because it lets her natural beauty shine through. She was most definitely the most gorgeous person on this planet, and I don't know why she likes a nerd like me. I am not tall, muscular, or even that good-looking. But she still loves me. And I love her back.

**Hello people of the interwebs that somehow came across this story! I am here to talk about the hater situation. Some guest/asshole (you know who you are…) has been leaving kinda rude and immature comments on my story. I just want to say to that guest/asshole that since you review as a guest, I can moderate all your reviews. However, I allow you review your crap and let everyone else see it. And another little thing is that I find your reviews completely hilarious and amusing. I made it perfectly clear that I would never plagiarize anybody's work (because then a bad habit may form and then I would get kicked out of university and never get a good job and so on…), but after I told everyone I wouldn't, you decided to review AGAIN. And I think it is funny. So that is all cupcake, I look forward to another review tomorrow ;)**

**Love, VintageZebra**

**PS. You won't get very far in life hating on people's work ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

_Chloe's POV_

The day of Lynn's wedding was chaotic. There were people from catering, decorating, makeup/hair, and guests running around the church the Lynn and Peter were getting married at. Ally, Andrea, and I were separate from Lynn for about three hours as we got dressed up in our dresses and got our hair and makeup done. The makeup by far took the longest on me.

"We have to cover any blush or blemish on your face, sweetie." The lady who did my makeup told me after I asked how much longer she was going to take.

"How many are there?" I exclaimed in disbelief that I had so many problems with my face. The lady just pursed her lips and ignored my question. Yeah, it is always fun to have someone think you need a pound of makeup to look decent enough to go to your friends wedding.

Then there was the hair. Lynn clearly stated before the wedding that we would have our hair curled and in a loose bun. She even had multiple photos for the hairstylists to go by. Then last minute she decided she wanted us to have our hair just curled and left down. This threw us off about half an hour.

Then there was the wedding ceremony. The ceremony took place in the church, then we were going to have the wedding reception at the community centre. The church was extremely old, and it looked like it was going to fall down any day. But Peter grew up going to this church, as did the rest of his family. So he was positive he wanted the ceremony to take place there.

The ceremony was the same as every wedding ceremony. There wasn't anything very special to it that made it different. Lynn was gorgeous like always, and Peter couldn't take his eyes off of her just like most of the time. Even before they were in a relationship years ago (oh gosh I sound old when I say that) we all knew Peter had a huge crush on Lynn because he wouldn't take his eyes off of her in middle school. Then when they were older they were high school sweethearts. And now they are here today, getting married.

When Lynn walked down the aisle, she looked spectacular. Their vows were also very sweet. Lynn and Peter really did love another.

"You may kiss the bride" the Preacher declared. Then Lynn and Peter kissed for the first time as Husband and Wife.

We all left the old church and went to the community centre where the after party took place. We took the photos at the park where Jordan and I had our second kiss, and we had the reception where Jordan and I had our first kiss.

After photos, we had dinner. We actually found a caterer in such short notice and they did an excellent job on putting the entire thing together. The food was really amazing. I can honestly say that they had the best duck ligaments I have ever had. The calamari was also good, but it was kind of squishy, and squishy calamari makes me feel nauseas, as strange as it sounds.

First dance, like tradition, Maid of Honour dances with the Best Man. Which just so happened to be Matt. The song for the first dance was "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. At first, I though the wedding wasn't going to follow tradition, and that I would get to dance with Jordan, and Matt would dance with his girlfriend. If he even had one. But for the long song of "My Heart Will Go On", I had to dance with Matt.

When Matt approached me to ask me to dance in a gentleman-ly way, at first I wanted to refuse, due to the fact he was rude to me when he found out about Jordan and I being together. We started to dance in that awkward friendly way, then he looked like he was about to kiss me.

"What the hell Matt?" I whispered to him. He looked confused.

"Chloe, what is wrong?" he replied.

"You just about kissed me. That is what is wrong." I replied in a loud whisper. I needed to get my point across to him with out yelling and making a scene on Lynn and Peter's special day.

"It was just a friendly kiss, Chloe. You are just over-reacting." Matt replied like it was nothing.

"I have a boyfriend, Matt. I like you as a friend, not a boyfriend. I would like to stay friends with you, but if you keep crossing the line between being a friend, and being more than taht, I can't stay friends with you. I don't like having the risk of losing Jordan." I told him. He let the words sink in for the rest of the dance, and didn't speak with me for the rest of the night.

After the first dance, the DJ put on dance music. The dance floor was packed with people, including Jordan and myself. It was a ball dancing. The music was all really fast and upbeat, and I had a great time.

After a bit of dancing, it was time to proceed with other wedding traditions. The garter and the bouquet toss. First came the garter toss, and the entire time Peter tried to take the garter off of Lynn she was blushing and giggling. All of the men then got together in a group to catch the garter after Peter had finally gotten it off of Lynn. Jordan stood near the back, and he barely tried to catch it.

"You are such a loser, Jordan!" I exclaimed when he came back to me. "Let me show you how you are supposed to catch something." I said a bit too full of myself as I walked to the area all the other girls were to catch the bouquet. Lynn threw the bouquet up into the air, and what did I say? I caught it.

I walked up to Jordan with the bouquet in my hands.

"What now?" I exclaimed with a nerdy hand motion signifying an explosion. He pulled me in for a kiss. At first I thought he was just being sweet, but then he started tickling my neck.

"No Jordan! Don't! I hate being tickled!" I exclaimed and tried to escape his grasp. He smirked and stopped tickling because we both know that if you tickle me, I will probably punch someone in the face accidentally.

"Sorry, but it had to be done." Jordan said with his little adorable half-smirk.

"I hate you." I muttered and play punched his arm.

"Well I hate you too." He said and he kissed me once again, but this time for real.

After some more dancing, drinking (It is a wedding, what do you expect?), and chatting, it was time to do speeches. First the Bride and Groom did theirs, and then it was time for anyone else who had something to say. I volunteered to do a speech for my two friends.

"I met Lynn when we were in sixth grade, our personalities just clicked, and we became friends immediately. Then came my car crash. It was devastating. I lost most of my friends because none of them wanted to be friends with some freak in a wheel chair. Lynn was the only friend who stayed by my side at that horrible time. She has been there for me ever since then. Peter, on the other hand, you have also been here for me for a long time. Once I was being teased for having a walker, and you immediately stood up for me. What you did was amazing, and I will never forget it. You two have done so much for me, and being the maid of honour at your wedding was such an incredible experience. I love you both so much." I finished my speech and walked off the stage back to Jordan. It was a short speech, but I got my point across. The rest of the night was speeches, and then at midnight, Lynn and Peter left the reception. Jordan and I were some of the few who stayed later to help clean up the wedding. My mom also stayed with Steven.

"Did you enjoy the wedding?" I asked my mom who was sweeping at the time.

"Yes, it was a beautiful wedding. I noticed, you caught the bouquet and danced with Matt." She said. She was probably trying to make a point about me dancing with Matt. She really liked him, and I don't think she really likes Jordan.

"Well of course, he was Peter's Best Man." I replied trying to pass it off as a small thing.

"He tried to kiss you. You refused." My mom pointed out.

"Of course I backed away. I love Jordan, and I wouldn't do anything like that to betray him." I snapped back at her. Once again, I couldn't believe her and I were having a ridiculous conversation like this. My mom didn't speak to me after that, and it was probably a good thing.

That night, before I fell asleep I remembered something.

"Tomorrow I sleep in my own bed." I sighed. Jordan adjusted himself beside me in the bed so he could look at me.

"We don't have to," he said. I looked at him quizzically. "We could move in together." He told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Would you want me to? Like I have so much crap at my apartment." I said. He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, really. I think we could do it." He said.

"I think we should do it then." I responded. He kissed my forehead any we fell asleep.

**I am so sorry for not uploading. I have been working on so much homework and crap like that for the past week, I just haven't had time to write. But good news, hard work pays off and I have the highest marks in two of my classes :D Good marks=money and money=car and car=being able to drive down to VidCon in a couple years and meet Jordan with my friend who hates him :D Yes, I have to drag my friend along because she wants to go to VidCon and meet British YouTubers. But I still will eventually meet Jordan! Hurray! I also want to tell you I have instagram, stickynotesquote :) and Purdy please go follow me on it :) I would like to get a hundred followers by the end of the year :) And another announcement, I am co-writing another fanfiction about Jordan Maron, Connor Franta, and a bunch of other YouTubers with GeetikaSharma7! It is called 'Death Maze', and it is posted on WattPad on our shared account, VintageSharma. So please go read it! And I have one more thing to say. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVOURITE OR ELSE I SHALL TAKE AWAY YOUR WIFI FOREVER. yes... forever...**

**bai!**


	8. Chapter 7

_Jordan's POV_

Today was the day Chloe and I were going to have lunch with my mom. I was very excited for my mom to meet Chloe. My previous girlfriends were never as kind and caring as Chloe is. And knowing how nice Chloe is, I am sure that her and my mom will get along just fine.

Even through all of my reassuring, Chloe was still freaking out. She went through multiple different outfits, and every time she would change and mutter something to herself like "too formal" or "too laid-back". She reluctantly listened to my opinion, and just went with jeans and a nice shirt. She tried to protest that she wasn't dressed up enough, but I wouldn't let her change.

"I just want your mom to like me." Chloe told me when she was doing her makeup. I took about twenty minutes to get ready, like most days. Chloe on the other hand, she would get up early every morning and take an hour to prepare for the day. I don't know how she takes so long. I mean, she looks beautiful all the time. She doesn't need to spend hours on end to do her hair, makeup, and what ever else she does to disguise herself from the world of who she really is.

"My mom will like you, trust me." I replied. She gave a sort of half smile, trying to show me she wasn't worried. But her eyes were filled with concern still. The entire drive to the restaurant she was fidgeting with her shirt. She was definitely worried about meeting my mom.

_Chloe's POV_

When I got out of Jordan's Mercedes I was greeted by a woman immediately. She wasn't too short, shorter than myself though. Which is something to say, because I am shorter than Jordan and the rest of my family. Steven is 6'3, Jordan is 5'9 (A/N is it creepy I know that...? probably...), and then there is me. Just a tiny 5'2. Some people actually thought that I was Steven's little sibling once he grew past my height. I hate it when people think that.

Anyways, I am getting off topic. The lady hugging me was shorter than myself, but not by much. She had the same hair tone as Jordan, and her nose was identical to his. She was a perfect size, not too thin or too wide. She looked actually like the stereotypical mom that you see in movies, with her thin glasses and hair pulled back in that 'mom' hairstyle.

"You must be Chloe! I have heard so many good things about you!" She exclaimed. She pulled me into a light hug and I could see Jordan's face starting to turn red in embarrassment. I smiled and hugged back. First impression- she seems very nice.

"Hi, nice to meet you Mrs. Maron." I said. She gave me another smile.

"Oh, just call me Robin." She instructed me. We all walked into the restaurant and got seated. We all immediately ordered our drinks.

For the first bit, Jordan's mom talked about how excited she was to meet me in person. She told me that as soon as Jordan first told her about him getting a girlfriend (which she clearly stated that she is still in shock he managed to get one with his lack of self hygiene, like getting haircuts or shaving), she was eager to meet me immediately. Jordan's face stayed red throughout the entire conversation, and when I thought his face couldn't get any redder, his mom brought up his childhood memories.

"There was on point when all he wanted to be when he grew up was a magician. He learned many little tricks, like making quarters disappear and little card illusions. I may actually have some home videos of him if you want to watch them sometime, Chloe. I would be more than happy to show them to you." She told me with a large grin and glanced at Jordan. Jordan legitimately face-palmed. I think she may have been joking, but the way she was telling me these facts made me wonder if she actually would show them to me. She probably would eventually.

"How about we move on from this conversation." Jordan suggested. I felt a smirk form on my face.

"I would like you to continue, Mrs. Maron. I am quite enjoying these, actually." I said pleasantly with a smile. Jordan shook his head and tried to hold a glare at me. He ended up laughing though.

"Well, Jordan was very stubborn as a child. And from what it seems, he hasn't changed much. I am so sorry that a young lady like you with so much potential is stuck with a stubborn and unhygienic man such as Jordan." His mom said sarcastically to me. Jordan rolled his eyes and continued eating his food. I laughed a bit at this.

"But we still love you, Jordan. Don't worry." I said trying to be kind. He sarcastically stuck his tongue out at me like a ten year-old. His mom rolled her eyes.

"Man on the outside, child on the inside." She said shaking her head. I smiled.

"Well I guess we are the same, then." I told Jordan. He did his adorable little half smirk in reply. He said no words, just his smirk. Oh, that smirk... Snap out of it Chloe, you are with his mom.

We finished our meal, and I realized that Jordan's mom was actually really kind, even though she was very interested in telling me about Jordan's childhood and sarcastically putting him down. Jordan was right, she did seem to like me. Or she was really good at acting. But I like to think it is the first one.

When we got back to the apartments, my mom and brother had already left. They had left early in the morning so they would be back by the evening. I was about to bring all of my stuff out of Jordan's apartment, but he quickly stopped me.

"Remember, you get to stay with me now." He told me.

"Are you sure about this, I mean, I would love to, but I am concerned about your well-being. Sharing a space with a girl like me might not be a good idea for you, considering I own so much crap. I think it may be a good idea we wait until we find a bigger apartment." I told him.

"Maybe, I guess that makes some sense. I think the main thing for me is that we aren't going to share a bed any longer. I know it sounds cheesy, but I like having you beside me because I know you are safe. If you are somewhere else, I have no clue what could happen." He told me. He looked down at the ground after he said that like he was embarrassed. All I could do was smile in return. I was speechless for once. I had no clue he thought that much of me.

After a bit of just awkward standing by each other, I decided to start a conversation.

"Your mom seemed nice, and she was very funny." I told Jordan. He rolled his eyes and took a breathe.

"Yeah, she likes to make a lot of jokes. But I guess it isn't too hard to figure that out..." He said trailing off at the end.

"She made quite a few jokes about you, and she told excellent stories." I said with a wink.

"You are to tell no one about me wanting to be a magician, alright? I am going to be teased to death by my subscribers and friends." Jordan said while blushing again. I agreed.

The rest of the night we just watched random stuff on Netflix, like most nights together. I was happy that I got him to watch a romanic comedy because it also fell under the category as action. The movie was called "This Means War", and as a bonus, one of the main characters is Chris Pine. Jordan may not know this yet, but I have had a celebrity crush on Chris Pine since he was in "The Princess Diaries". But movie star crushes are much different than actually loving someone in my opinion. I couldn't possibly love anyone other than Jordan. Not only because he is my boyfriend, but because no one other than Jordan has made me smile without trying, no one has made me feel good about myself inside and out, and no one has ever told me that they love me and actually meant it.

**So I got a tumblr... VintageZebraBlog is the URL... I wanted VintageZebra but someone got it first. WHO THE HELL WANTS THERE URL TO BE VINTAGEZEBRA? I MEAN I DONT EVEN LIKE THE NAME. I DONT EVEN LIKE ZEBRAS. **

**anyways...**

**you could follow that if you like random crap. Just like this story. You could also follow my instagram. Stickynotesquote is my name on that... Or don't, your choice really. But I would like to get a hundred followers on instagram by the end of the year :)**

**And another thing, check out 'Death Maze' on Wattpad. GeetikaSharma7 and I are co-writing it together :) It has Jordan in it too ;)**

**AND ONE MORE THING TO SAY BEFORE I LEAVE**

**'The True Hidden' is writing a fanfic about Jordan, and it is called "The New Girl". Go read it. Now. If you are still reading this text, that means you aren't reading her story. Go. Now. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 8

_Chloe's POV_

There are two days left until Halloween. Jordan and I planned on dressing up as CaptainSparklez and MissCaptainSparklez for the Halloween Omegle meet up. Finding Jordan's costume was easy, but finding mine... That took a while. Every Super-Girl costume was, well, sexual. The skirts were too short, or the top was too showing. Well, I had nothing to anyway...

Well, moving on now...

Jordan was sitting outside the change room while I tried on the different costumes. But there was one dress I really didn't want to walk out in public in.

"Come out Chloe, you probably are just exaggerating. You don't look as bad as you are telling me you look in anything!" Jordan tried to coax me out of my changing room. The costume I had currently on was very short and showy. But Jordan and I had an agreement that he got to see and had a say in every costume so I don't screw up. Like that was going to happen. Not.

"Please Chloe? I would like to see it on you." Jordan told me. He had no clue how embarrassing this outfit was. I reluctantly opened the door of the change room for him to see me.

"Mmm hmm..." Jordan said, and wiggled his eyebrows. My face burned red.

"I told you it was a slut dress." I told Jordan. He rolled his eyes.

"You still look beautiful in the slut dress." He laughed. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Well I am not getting this one. This is the most slutty thing I have ever worn." I said and returned to my change room. I eventually got a good costume, and I actually felt comfortable wearing it.

After we paid for the costumes, we went back to Jordan's apartment to set up for the live stream. We also had to buy felt pens for this occasion, because neither of us were artistic enough to have them in our apartments. We both drew the CS logo on a piece of paper to tape onto our costumes. My drawing was awful, as always with any of my drawings. But I managed to colour inside the lines. Jordan however, he drew his very nicely, but he gave up on the colouring and didn't try very hard to keep inside the lines.

Then we had to set up for the stream. I had watched him setting up his streams before, but I have never actually paid much attention. I had no clue how much effort he puts into these streams. First he has to set up the camera and make sure it is connected to the right computer. Then he has to make sure his microphone is working with the camera, and then he has to make sure that Omegle is picking up his camera and microphone. This process takes about half an hour in total. Then we had to get into our costumes. Jordan never tried his on when he bought it, and he was actually too short for it. I tried to keep in my laugher, but it was just too hard. I burst into giggles at the sight of him in the costume.

"I regret this so much." Jordan said. I smiled and patted his head like a child.

"Hey, you look cute in it though." I told him and tried to cheer him up. He just passed it off though.

We then started our stream. After a few tries, we finally got Twitch to work with Omegle. Let the stream begin!

The first person was a young girl, who looked about twelve. She had brown hair and a thin face. When she saw Jordan and I she gasped.

"Are you... Is this...?" Was all she managed to get out. She did exactly what I would have done if I had met Jordan on Omegle.

"Hi! What's your name?" I asked her. She smiled and had a total fan-girl moment. Something I can completely relate to.

"Dakota" She replied. I also noticed she had on a costume. She was dressed up as an Enderman. She had purple sparkly eye shadow on, and she had dark clothes on. Her hair was tied back into a tight bun that made my head hurt from just looking at it.

"Wow! Your costume is really cool!" Jordan exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. Her costume was pretty sweet.

"Thanks! I am planning on wearing it to MineCon for the costume contest. Speaking of which, are you going, Chloe? I know Jordan is going, but I wasn't sure about you." She said.

"Don't worry, I'm going to MineCon. I would miss it for my life!" I laughed. "I also have a panel with Jordan and some other Minecraft YouTube people. I am also judging the costume contest, so I may see you there. Other than that, I don't think I am doing that much." I smiled. Her face lightened up when I said that.

"Cool! I would love to see you there! You two are my favourite YouTubers!" She exclaimed. This made me smile. No one has ever said that I was one of their favourite YouTubers.

"Thanks, I am glad you like our channels." Jordan thanked her for both of us.

"We should probably head onto another person now, it was really fun meeting you, and I hope to see you at MineCon!" I exclaimed. She said her goodbyes to us, and then logged off.

"And the next contestant on the Price is Right is..." I said in a cheesy announcement voice. It was a fail though because Omegle was taking forever to load.

For the next bit, we met up with some really cool fans, and they were all really excited to see Jordan and I. I never thought of myself as someone people look up to before, but numerous of people told me that I was one of their role models. How am I a role model? Like seriously. I got hit by a car, and fell in love with a YouTuber. That's it. I have done nothing to pursue my dreams, I have never stuck up for anyone or even myself, and I am bad at most things too. I have no natural talent, well, except making people feel socially awkward around me. I really don't have many traits that make me an ideal role model.

After going through around twenty people, we started to wrap up the stream. I think I speak for both Jordan and I when I say it was really cool meeting the fans. Some are were very inspirational, and the girls just adored Jordan. What made me really happy was that most fans supported my relationship with Jordan. I didn't expect people to be mad at us, but I also didn't expect people to be so kind and supportive. This was really a dream come true. Including Jordan being in a Superman costume. That is also definitely a part of the dream.

The next day we packed up for MineCon. I really had no clue what I was supposed to wear. So I basically packed a bit of everything. A couple pairs of pants, a couple pairs of shorts, a couple dresses, a couple sweat pants (just to be safe, because you can never have too many sweat pants. I learned this from Jordan.) and a couple shirts. Jordan packed fairly lightly. He just had a some shirts and a couple pants. He doesn't need much stuff, anyways. It is not like people look at him and say "Ugh, he needs to wear better makeup" or "Look at his hair, it is like he has no self hygiene". A woman needs to be prepared no matter what happens. And that is what I pack for. Almost every situation I may go through in Florida.

The day of Halloween was terrible. We had to wake up at six in the morning to catch our nine o'clock flight from Los Angeles. Jordan and I didn't get the emergency exit leg room space this time either so we were cramped together on the plane. I slept most of the flight because of the early morning, and I hoped Jordan would do the same. He gets cranky when he is tired. He is never mean to me directly, but he is just very snappy. He didn't sleep on the flight, so I guess I have a long night ahead of me.

**Happy Halloween. I hope your night is filled with lots of candy, frights, and ghouls! I had a trick-or-treater come to my house with no costume, just a live snake on his arm... yeah, don't worry. My neighborhood is filled with normal people... erm... not really... ANYWAYS.**

**I wrote this while I had a sugar rush. My parents thought it was a good idea to leave me home alone on Halloween night with a lot of candy... NOPE. And this was my first year of not Trick-or-treating, and not even having a costume. Actually, no, I had a costume. I was the female Clark Kent, and my superman alter-ego costume was underneath my regular clothes. At least, that is what I tell people... My friend looked like a monkey, but she was a Bell-Hop.**

**I'll shut up now. HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN AND HAVE FUN CELEBRATING MY LEAST FAVOURITE HOLIDAY OF THE ENTIRE YEAR! :D**


	10. Sad News :(

Hey... I haven't posted in a while, have I?

So something has come up (actually it came up like two months ago, but whatever), and it has put me in a position where I don't have time to dedicate to writing any longer. I will remain on instagram ( stickynotesquote and I am an admin for a CaptainSparklez fan account called our_sparklycaptain). I will also be on tumblr (URL: youtubephotoshops), but I wont be writing. I will still read, but I probably won't post a chapter for a while. The exact date I will come out of hiatus in unclear, but I would assume probably around winter holidays. I am really sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope that when I am back people will still want to read my story. And no matter what happens, this story will have a conclusion. Let me rephrase that.

I. Will. Finish. The. Story. No. Matter. What.

So I hope no one is upset (lol actually take that back, my story is lame anyways, so no one will really care xD). But I promise I will be back, even if it is just to post a final chapter.

-VintageZebra


End file.
